


Pioggia d'estate

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Five Years Later, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: In un pomeriggio di nuvole, tè e dolci, due ragazze si trovano a dover decidere quale sarà il loro futuro





	Pioggia d'estate

**Pioggia d’estate**

Tic, tic, tic.   
Eppure è solo una nuvola. Bianca, dispettosa ed allegra. Si affaccia da quella immensa finestra azzurra e sgombra come se volesse annunciare al mondo ‘Ehi, ci sono anch’io’ con le sue gocce sottili e fresche.   
La ragazza dai capelli scuri le è grata. L’opprimente calura che ha afflitto la città da una settimana a quella parte sta svanendo grazie a quell’invadente fiocco bianco e alla sua acqua vivace. Anche se il loro appuntamento per forza di cose non sarà più ‘di fronte al Cherry Paradise’ bensì ‘all’interno del Cherry Paradise’.   
Per lei non è di certo un problema. Ha scelto un tavolo vicino alla grande vetrata, così la vedrà arrivare e potrà picchiettare con le dita contro il vetro per richiamare la sua attenzione, nel momento in cui lei dovesse chiedersi dove sia finita.   
Le sembra di vederla. Arriverà di corsa, si bloccherà all’improvviso e poi si guarderà intorno con aria perplessa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli in quel modo che lei trova naturalmente elegante. Forse sobbalzerà perfino, sentendo quel suono diretto a lei e la guarderà dal marciapiede con un’espressione di rimprovero quando lei agiterà la mano per salutarla, perché ai suoi occhi quel comportamento non apparirà molto signorile. E glielo dirà, subito dopo, quando saranno sedute una di fronte all’altra; le dirà che una ragazza bene educata avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, raggiungere l’ingresso e chiamare gentilmente, con un tono di voce non troppo alto. A quel punto lei replicherà che neppure far aspettare qualcuno per mezz’ora è molto educato. Poi le sorriderà per farle capire che non potrebbe mai davvero arrabbiarsi per una sciocchezza simile.   
La ragazza con i capelli scuri tamburella con il cucchiaino sul bordo della tazza di tè. No, neppure quello è un gesto troppo educato, ma in fondo il suono del metallo contro la porcellana è gradevole e fa da accompagnamento ritmico al rumore della pioggia. Sospira osservando la fetta di torta ricoperta di riccioli di panna e incoronata da una magnifica fragola. Appoggia il mento ad una mano, pensierosa. _Ti mangio o non ti mangio?_ , chiede alla succulenta dolcezza tentatrice che ha ordinato per ingannare l’attesa. Ma uno spuntino ha meno sapore se consumato in solitudine. Se lei arrivasse entro cinque minuti… cinque minuti, non di più. Poi affonderà la forchetta da dessert in quel capolavoro di sfoglie farcite. Ma solo perché la panna rischia di perdere quella forma così barocca.   
La ragazza guarda ancora l’orologio annoiata. Non è da lei. No, non è da lei. Tenta di ricordare qualche massima efficace sulla puntualità da sventolarle sotto il naso quando si sarà decisa a comparire. Ma non le viene in mente nulla. Eppure adora piazzare aforismi giusti al momento giusto.   
Con l’indice ruba un po’ di panna. Solo un assaggio, e facendo attenzione che nessuno la veda. È buonissima, corposa e dolce, proprio come l’aveva immaginata. Sentendosi colpevole torna a guardare la strada. Le gocce sull’asfalto stanno diventando più grandi e violente. _Grandine?_ si chiede la ragazza dai capelli scuri. Ma non vede chicchi di ghiaccio rimbalzare sul marciapiede. _Avrà preso l’ombrello prima di uscire?  
_ Sospira e preleva il piattino. I cinque minuti sono passati. La forchetta affonda nel dolce e lei già pregusta il sapore paradisiaco che le accarezzerà il palato. Ma la torta non ha il tempo di arrivare alla sua bocca.   
“Noriko? Perdonami. Ho fatto tardi.”   
La ragazza dai capelli scuri sobbalza, poi si volta per guardare la persona che sta aspettando da quasi un’ora.   
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi le sorride in modo gentile, con un impermeabile blu addosso e perfettamente asciutta.   
_Bene. A quanto sembra l’ombrello ce l’avevi.  
_ “Quella torta sembra ottima. Ne prenderò una fetta anch’io” dice accomodandosi di fronte a lei. Nemmeno una goccia d’acqua le ha sfiorato i capelli.   
_Ma come fai? Come fai ad essere sempre così perfetta eppure così viva?  
_ Sorride pensando che una risposta non c’è. È un talento naturale. Ed è questo che la rende straordinaria.   
  
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi si è preparata per tempo. Sa che la puntualità è una dote fondamentale e il proprio concetto di educazione le impedisce anche solo di pensare di poter fare attendere qualcuno, se non per un motivo più che valido. E anche in questo caso è d’obbligo scusarsi e rimediare in ogni modo allo sgarbo.   
Il problema è che il motivo più che valido lei quella mattina lo ha avuto. Nonostante questo si sente in colpa quando sale sulla sua utilitaria nuova e bollente, e si sente in colpa mentre mette in moto, e si sente ancora più in colpa mentre guida come solitamente non guiderebbe mai. Si concede un sorriso pensando che forse la spericolatezza al volante è un grave difetto che le rose bianche si tramandano di sorella in sorella. E, a due anni dal diploma, lei non ha ancora smesso di sentirsi una rosa bianca.   
Se fosse solo leggermente più scapestrata, la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi si renderebbe conto che le regole che pensa di stare violando in quel momento in realtà sono ancora intatte e che è ben lontana dall’avere superato i limiti di velocità. Ma quando le prime gocce iniziano a cadere sul parabrezza lei rallenta comunque. La speranza di arrivare per l’orario stabilito è svanita.   
Si ferma ad un semaforo ancora giallo e apre di poco il finestrino per far entrare l’aria che sta diventando finalmente più fresca e anche qualche goccia di pioggia. È abbastanza previdente da tenere sempre in auto un impermeabile e un ombrello. Non ha un cellulare e neppure la persona che la sta aspettando. Più di una volta si è resa conto che ad occhi esterni lei e le altre ragazze che hanno studiato al Lillian Gakuen possono dare l’impressione di avere sbagliato epoca. Tutta apparenza, ovviamente. Lei non ha un telefono personale perché crede che un simile oggetto guasterebbe l’atmosfera e il silenzio del tempio custodito dalla sua famiglia. Mentre l’altra…  
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi sorride. Lei ne ha già persi tre. _Solo tu riesci a fare certe cose…_ Gli anni non le hanno cambiate. O forse sì, ma per lei è difficile rendersene conto. Distacco, lontananza, lacrime. Consumate in silenzio e lontano dai suoi occhi, perché non sarebbe stato bello crollare emotivamente davanti alla sua _petite-soeur_ , il giorno in cui per la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi le porte del Lillian si sono chiuse. Ma la ragazza dai capelli scuri certe cose le comprende al volo. Lei che la chiamava per nome e sempre guardandola bene in faccia. “Credi che basti il tuo diploma a spezzare il nostro legame, Shimako? Lo credi davvero? Io invece penso che da oggi in poi diventerà ancora più forte.”   
Ha avuto ragione, la ragazza dai capelli scuri. Le è mancato non vederla più tutti i giorni. Le è piaciuto ritrovarla al di fuori dell’Accademia, delle sue regole e dei suoi rituali. _E adesso?_ si chiede la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi. _Quale strada sceglierai?  
_ Ha qualcosa da dirle, qualcosa di importante per se stessa, e non solo. Si sente egoista e capricciosa e sa che la speranza che la ragazza dai capelli scuri le risponda affermativamente non è che una flebile fiammella di una candela ormai consumata. _Perché dovresti, Noriko?  
_ Nonostante la pioggia, il traffico si mantiene tranquillo. È stato un acquazzone troppo improvviso perché abbia potuto influire sulla decisione degli abitanti della zona di prendere l’auto. Entra nel parcheggio a pagamento, scende dalla macchina e prende dal portabagagli impermeabile ed ombrello. Indossa il primo lisciandolo per bene e tentando di dargli un’apparenza meno sgualcita, si appoggia il secondo al braccio ed esce all’aperto. Il suo ritardo si è fatto davvero imperdonabile.   
Due isolati al Cherry Paradise. Se corresse, nonostante l’ombrello, rischierebbe di bagnarsi. Procede a passo spedito, ma sempre in modo composto. Ormai qualche minuto in più non può fare la differenza. Sì, lo sa bene. Lei si aspetta di vederla arrivare trafelata. Si aspetta di vederla guardarsi intorno smarrita per la sua assenza. La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi quasi vorrebbe darle quella piccola soddisfazione. Ma l’altra picchietterebbe con le dita contro la vetrata e quello non sarebbe davvero carino. Perché è certa che lei abbia preso un tavolo che dà sull’esterno per sorvegliare la strada. Invece entra nel locale e la vede mentre dialoga con una fetta di torta, voltandole la schiena. Le dispiace davvero averla fatta aspettare così tanto. E poi, ora ha il problema di darle quella notizia che, se da un lato la renderà felice, dall’altro rischia di spezzare il loro legame. _Oggi mi comunicherà cosa ha deciso per il proprio futuro. E la sua risposta mi dirà come agire.  
_ “Noriko? Perdonami. Ho fatto tardi” le dice richiamando la sua attenzione.   
  
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi si siede composta di fronte a lei dopo essersi tolta l’impermeabile e averlo piegato accuratamente per riporlo su una delle due sedie rimaste vuote, insieme alla borsa. Poi la guarda in viso e le chiede di nuovo scusa per il ritardo. C’è qualcosa che brilla nel suo sguardo che riesce sempre ad essere riflessivo e sereno nello stesso momento. Ma anche malinconico, come se la sua mente fosse costantemente avvolta in un sogno delicato nel quale nessuno ha il diritto di sbirciare. Lei non le fa domande indiscrete. Se vorrà, le dirà lei stessa che cosa l’ha trattenuta. Spinge il piattino con la fetta di torta davanti a lei.   
“Non l’ho ancora toccata. Con un’altra forchetta possiamo fare a metà.”   
Nemmeno la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi trova nulla per cui protestare. Forse è particolarmente disposta ad aprirsi, in una giornata fatta di pioggia e raggi di sole. Tè, succo di frutta e un’altra fetta di torta, questa volta con crema e nocciole, da spartire.   
Non sarà una passeggiata, la ragazza dai capelli scuri ne è convinta. Lei le dirà che sta facendo una sciocchezza e forse dovranno discutere, anche se la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi in realtà non alza mai la voce, nemmeno quando è molto agitata. Prima che il pomeriggio finisca dovrà dirglielo. Le domande che lei le ha fatto più di una volta, _‘Noriko, cosa hai deciso di fare ora che ti sei diplomata? Hai già scelto a quale università iscriverti? Forse avresti dovuto inoltrare delle richieste prima ancora che l’anno scolastico fosse finito, non credi?’_ , poste con calma e dolcezza, che hanno il suono di quelle che ogni saggia Onee-sama porrebbe al suo _bouton_ di Gigantea, anche se entrambe non sono più né una Rosa né una studentessa del Lillian ormai, hanno una risposta.   
La luce cala all’improvviso trasformando l’ambiente in una strana nuvola grigia. Un lampo violento che fa risplendere per un attimo il volto della ragazza di fronte a lei di un blu quasi inquietante, e poi un tuono che si avvicina minaccioso. La nuvola buffa ha chiamato le sue sorelle maggiori e adesso sta iniziando la grande baraonda. Non è davvero quello il momento più adatto per dirglielo. Avrebbe bisogno di un po’ di poeticità a farle da cornice. Le cose e le parole che le descrivono sembrano sempre più gradevoli se accompagnate da un cielo azzurro. Forse si sta preoccupando inutilmente. Forse la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi sarà semplicemente felice per lei e la appoggerà come ha sempre fatto.   
“Speravo che smettesse, invece sembra peggiorare di minuto in minuto” dice guardando la pioggia che martella contro il vetro. “Temo che dovremo restarcene qui per tutto il pomeriggio.”   
_Vorrei portarti con me,_ pensa la ragazza dai capelli scuri. _Ma mi prenderesti per pazza._ La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi non dice nulla e sorseggia il suo tè. Le sembra persa dietro a qualche pensiero inespresso. Se fosse lei la prima ad aprirsi, le cose sarebbero più facili. Invece continuano a scambiarsi confidenze e pettegolezzi, con quel garbo discreto che entrambe hanno imparato a considerare naturale nei tre anni delle superiori. O, per meglio dire, _lei_ ha imparato per forza di cose a considerare naturale. La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi è sempre stata così simile a un petalo nell’aria che non c‘è nulla che abbiano potuto insegnarle in più di quanto nel giorno della sua nascita non le fosse stato donato dalla sorte.   
“Devo parlarti di una cosa importante, Shimako.” Alla fine trova il coraggio almeno per cominciare a richiamare la sua attenzione. In fondo non c’è nulla di complicato. Basterà spiegarle quanto la renda felice sentire il legno che prende forma sotto le proprie dita, quanto è gratificante usare la lima con cura fino a quando la figura immaginata non diventa viva di fronte ai suoi occhi. _Sì, e poi?_ Dovrà spiegarle che ha intenzione di andare lontano, di passare mesi a contatto con le radici della propria arte e che non ha affatto la certezza di volere entrare in un’università per studiare le forme canoniche della scultura riconosciuta a livello accademico. A quel punto riuscirà a dirle ‘Vieni con me, Shimako, dovunque mi porti il vento’? Non crede di potersi dimostrare tanto coraggiosa.   
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi le riserva un’occhiata estremamente seria. “Anch’io, Noriko.” Poi si volta a guardare oltre il vetro i frammenti di cielo azzurro che cominciano a intravedersi tra le nuvole cupe che continuano a regalare loro la pioggia. “Ma andiamo fuori. Non ci bagneremo. Ho un ombrello con me.”   
  
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi si è seduta tentando di non far trasparire la propria agitazione. Ha ascoltato l’altra parlare, cogliendo una strana esitazione nei suoi modi che immediatamente le ha fatto pensare che avesse qualche problema inespresso. Quindi ha atteso, atteso e atteso ancora che la ragazza dai capelli scuri si confidasse con lei. Non è accaduto, ma non può rimproverarla per questo. Neppure lei è riuscita a parlare, almeno non di ciò che è davvero importante. E se, in giornate comuni, qualche chiacchiera e qualche ricordo possono bastare, e nessuna delle due ha bisogno di qualcosa che non sia la presenza dell’altra, in questo giorno di pioggia, mentre il sole si sta riposando chissà dove, lei sa che non può lasciare nulla in sospeso.   
“Vieni”, le dice, dopo aver recuperato il grande ombrello verde.   
Fuori dal locale l’aria è piacevolmente fresca. Potrebbero restarsene immobili per ore a guardare le gocce cadere. Il sollievo per la calura soffocante che se n’è andata via è troppo grande. Il naso all’insù, l’umidità che le accarezza la pelle, lei non la guarda in viso quando finalmente inizia a parlare. “Non mi hai chiesto perché ho fatto tardi, Noriko.” Una fetta di blu tra le nuvole nere ed è costretta a chiudere gli occhi per quella luce improvvisa. Uno sbuffo bianco tra le nuvole nere e comprende che il cielo le sta salutando. Che l’acquazzone sta per finire. _Hai visto, Noriko? Non è andata male come avevi previsto tu._ Sente i suoi occhi su di sé e poi arriva quella frase esitante. “Sapevo che me ne avresti parlato comunque. Ma adesso che ci siamo… È una cosa brutta, Shimako?”   
_Una cosa brutta… una cosa bella…_ Cercare una definizione. È bello, è bellissimo. Però. _Però, però, però…_ C’è sempre una macchiolina minuscola che rovina il bianco più perfetto. E la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi non riesce proprio a dimenticarsi di quel puntino nero che rischia di guastare tutto. _È_ molto probabile _che guasti tutto. Ecco perché non riesco ad essere davvero felice.  
_ “Forse. Se…” inizia, ma poi sente lo sguardo dell’altra farsi più indagatore e sospettoso. Si ritrova a sorridere, mentre le gocce zampillano sul suo ombrello che protegge entrambe solo di rado ormai. E ripensa a quando, così piccola e così decisa, aveva dichiarato ‘Voglio farmi suora’ in virtù di uno strano desiderio, di un sogno che ancora oggi non si sa spiegare. _Oh, invece lo so bene. Quell’immagine di purezza, luce e pensiero che mi rendeva felice e che non voleva andarsene. Nulla mi sembrava più bello della semplice idea di trascorrere il resto della mia vita a mani giunte, vestita di bianco, inginocchiata di fronte a una statua della Vergine Maria. Ma ora so che c’è molto di più da conoscere e comprendere oltre l’idea dell’ascetismo che può colpire una bambina._ Scruta quell’azzurro sempre più diffuso e ricorda quell’estate di qualche anno prima, quando lei e la ragazza dai capelli scuri hanno imparato insieme, visitando templi, tenendosi per mano, cercando il silenzio e la comprensione, che il mistero più grande è lo spirito rinchiuso in ciascun essere umano. “Noriko, questa mattina ho ricevuto una telefonata. Ho la possibilità di tornare in Europa e di studiare storia e teologia. Visitare di nuovo quei luoghi splendidi che ho potuto solo sfiorare, questa volta senza l’assillo di un ritorno frettoloso che si avvicina sempre di più.”   
Solo il silenzio e l’ultimo _tic!_ sulla stoffa verde e tesa, poi un’automobile passa, e un’altra, e poi un’altra, e la gente intorno a lei cammina in fretta, qualche ombrello si chiude e tutto torna come sempre è stato, anche nel momento in cui lei ha avuto l’impressione che tutto tacesse. Invece è solo la ragazza dai capelli scuri a non dire assolutamente nulla. Novembre. Novembre non è poi così lontano. Chissà se anche il sole mediterraneo riesce ad essere triste e pallido a novembre.   
“Partirò alla fine di ottobre… E sto per chiederti qualcosa di folle, qualcosa di assurdo. E so già che ti lascerò spiazzata, anche se di solito sei tu quella delle due che sa sorprendere di più, ma ti sto chiedendo di venire con me. Potrei farti un lungo discorso circa il fatto che potresti vedere con i tuoi occhi le più splendide forme d’arte che siano mai state prodotte e potresti imparare nuove cose e produrre opere ancora più meravigliose, ma in realtà sto parlando solo per egoismo. Senza Noriko non voglio più stare. Tutto qui. Quindi te lo chiedo ancora. Vieni con me.”   
Cosa ne farà lei di quella pazzia? Cosa risponderà? È così ingenua a chiederselo ancora. Le chiederà di non andare e a quel punto lei non saprà più cosa farne della propria vita. _Non importa. Avrò ancora dei mesi per pensarci. Anche se sarebbe tutto più facile se lei rispondesse semplicemente di sì…  
_ La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi trova finalmente la forza di voltarsi. Ha paura di trovare del rancore sul viso dell’altra, ma sa di non poter scappare in eterno. Ma la ragazza dai capelli scuri sembra sorpresa. Si porta una mano alle labbra e le regala una risata sottile. Poi pronuncia una sola parola. “India.”   
  
Ha sbagliato previsioni. Ha sbagliato previsioni su tutto. Il sereno sta tornando e loro hanno ancora metà del pomeriggio da trascorrere insieme. E soprattutto non è toccato a lei dare la notizia di un cambiamento radicale all’altra. Non per prima, almeno. È stata talmente presa da se stessa, dalla propria angoscia al pensiero di poterla deludere, che non si è neppure resa conto che i suoi occhi limpidi erano un po’ meno limpidi e non per colpa della pioggia. _E adesso? Perderemo questi ultimi mesi o ci proietteremo in avanti?_ Perché è venuto il momento di dirle quale è stata la sua scelta per quello che riguarda il proprio futuro. E che anche lei l’avrebbe voluta come compagna di viaggio. _È il momento di crescere davvero_ , pensa ridendo tra sé e sé. Il suo progetto segreto, quel sogno da afferrare con tutte e due le mani…  
“India” le dice. _Lontano, dove tutto è cominciato. Lo Sri Lanka, e Bombay, Calcutta, il Taj Mahal. E poi arriverò in Tibet e lì, sulla cima di quelle montagne eterne ed altissime, berrò l’arte alla fonte e le mie sculture sapranno davvero come nascere ed essere bellissime.  
_ La ragazza dai capelli scuri capisce in quel momento la follia e l’ingenuità di quanto ha progettato fin dal giorno precedente, eppure non riesce a smettere di sognarlo.   
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi socchiude le labbra in un’espressione di stupore. Lei capisce che è arrivato il momento di spiegarle. “Parto per l’India tra due settimane, Shimako. Ho bisogno di andare alla radice, capisci? È questa la decisione che ho preso. E quando tornerò, metterò a frutto ciò che ho imparato là. La mia intenzione era di chiederti di venire con me. Ora devo cambiare la mio offerta. Vieni con me almeno fino a novembre.”   
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi si decide a chiudere l’ombrello. La sua espressione è imperscrutabile. “Sapevo che non avresti fatto una scelta ortodossa. Iscriversi all’università? La mia Noriko? Solo quando avrà piegato il mondo ai suoi piedi…”  
La ragazza dai capelli scuri sorride. Chissà perché le sue parole finiscono sempre per assomigliare a delle piccole leggende. “Non ho pretese così grandi…”  
“E quando arriverà novembre? Se ti seguirò adesso, tu seguirai me allora?”   
La ragazza dai capelli scuri cerca nel cielo nuovamente azzurro una risposta sincera. La voglia di dirle di sì è immensa. Ma non sarebbe giusto.   
Sorride cercando la sua mano e rendendosi conto che lei sta compiendo lo stesso gesto. E gliela stringe quando finalmente la trova, fermamente ma in modo gentile al tempo stesso.   
“È il momento di volare via, vero? Ma il cielo è così spaventosamente grande… Come faremo a trovarci?”   
La ragazza dai capelli scuri segue il suo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto. È vero. Quel cielo è così immenso da fare paura. Ma fa sembrare il mondo che le ospita come una briciola su una tovaglia. “Viviamo in un giardino minuscolo, Shimako. Prova a pensarci. Prova a paragonarlo alla vastità che ti spaventa tanto. E vedrai che non saremo mai abbastanza lontane l’una dall’altra.”   
Una piccola, smarrita nuvola bianca si è messa a cantare qualche ora prima. E non è rimasta sola. Le sue sorelle sono arrivate e hanno fatto festa. Da tanto lontano, veloci e libere, hanno percorso infinite distanze solo per potersi incontrare.   
“Il cielo è uno solo…” sussurra la ragazza dagli occhi limpidi.   
Lei annuisce. “Ci basterà imparare dalle nuvole.”   
Sembra tutto molto semplice, ora. Anche se entrambe sanno che in realtà farà male e che qualcosa tra loro dovrà comunque cambiare. _Ma è così che si diventa più forti. Insieme ai nostri legami._ “Stavolta però non hai scuse. Dovrai comprare un cellulare.”   
La ragazza dagli occhi limpidi le offre il sorriso più aperto di quel pomeriggio. “E tu dovrai smettere di perdere il tuo.” 


End file.
